


Tae Gets To Monologue

by zindori (Zinthezinner)



Series: BanG Dream! Girls Yandere Chain! [5]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lovesickness, Obsession, Yandere, Yandere!Hanazono Tae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/zindori
Summary: Tae gets to monologue for a while. Like it says in the tags, this is a yandere fic for which the archive warning status is ambiguous. Tread with caution.More in the notes.
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Ushigome Rimi
Series: BanG Dream! Girls Yandere Chain! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623850
Kudos: 16





	Tae Gets To Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you get thoughts about doing the actions presented in this work, please see a counselor or therapist of some sort about it.

“I’m glad you’re mine now, Rimi. You almost had me worried for a few months there! I know it’s not ideal, but that’s just how it is sometimes.”  
  
Tae smiled. Not a mad smile, not a stupid smile, just a smile.  
  
“I always loved you, you know? Ever since we met. Even when you kissed Saya a while back. I did see that one. I saw her with Arisa, too, but you knew about that one. You probably tasted like chocolate then, huh? You’d just had a cornet from her. Is that normally how you thank people?”  
  
Tae pondered this for a while, hand on face. Rimi had no good reply to that one, so Tae was free to wonder for as long as she liked.  
  
“I wonder if it’s still polygyny if everyone’s a girl? Probably not, right? It’s just polygamy or polyamory. I know you wanted to date Arisa too, I read your diary when we had that sleepover. That’s part of why I didn’t go for her, y’know?”  
  
Rimi did not know.  
  
“I’ll explain then! See, going after two people is harder, especially when they’re so easily connected. We’re in the same band, see? So connecting that people in a band are targets makes sense. Kasumi, you, and myself would get extra attention, and we can’t be having that, can we?”  
“...”  
“So that’s why I figured to get you all to myself! If it’s just me taking you out of the way, it’s not so bad. Plus, having you all to myself… how could I say no?”  
  
She moved, having finally found something she was looking for. She set it apart from the others.  
  
“Of course, I didn’t really have room for you. I don’t have space like Arisa does, and I couldn’t find anywhere else nearby. If I wanted to really be alone with you we’d have to elope to the countryside, and the logistics of that were hard. It’d be nice, but it’d be way too tricky! And I needed a solution now, before I lose it to the loop. We don’t have long, you know. Nobody else seems to get the doom, or any of the rest of it, but it makes me all…”  
  
Tae shivered to demonstrate.  
  
“Not happy, but kinda not really sad either? Just blgrhghrhghfl.”  
“...”  
“You know about that though, don’t you? We knew you had anxiety, and I’m pretty sure you’ve gotten feelings of doom like that before. So yeah, normally I’d wait, but I just got this want! And now we’re here!”  
  
‘Here’ was Tae’s garden shed at night, behind the massive rabbit hutch and play complex. Her parents never went into the backyard, certainly not to the spot behind the hutch where Tae kept the tools, feed, and other things. This place was Tae’s domain, more so than her own bedroom. It felt good to have her own space, even if other people didn’t appreciate it.  
  
Tae looked down at Rimi, who had fallen silent.  
  
“I wanted to try talking it out calmly with you, but I figured you were more attached to Saya and Arisa than to me. Figured you wouldn’t have listened to me. Figured you’d dismiss it as good ol’ O-Tae-chan, saying weird things again! Even though you know what it’s like being ignored, there was just no way for me to get the right words. You’re so shy, so nice, I knew you’d understand if you were _mine_ , I just couldn’t get there without… this.”  
  
Crouching and then lying down, Tae joined the bassist on the ground.  
  
“I didn’t know I could ever feel like this. This… love. That fluttery, heart-pounding, flooding, floating, crowded, everything, everything, everything rush I get when I look at you? Didn’t think it was a thing. I thought for a while that it was made up, and then that I was broken, but now I realise… it wasn’t that at all. I just couldn’t relate to the heteros who pushed so much of it, and the gay stuff was all either soft or… well, you know! So it just wasn’t what I felt.”  
  
Memories of the media Rimi had shown Tae resurfaced.  
  
“You helped though. I wanted to love what you loved, so you helped me. The movies, the books, the comics, the music. Most of them weren’t it, but some of them were! I liked the girls with axes the most. You were surprised when I wasn’t scared, but I wasn’t. I see worse all the time. People try to poison me regularly, we’ve got a ghost infestation, aliens are warning me that OTHER aliens want to vivisect me, all sorts of stuff like that! So really, it doesn’t bother me. I’m used to this stuff, and I love the things you love. I love how excited you get when you talk about this and slip into your old accent, I love how your eyes light up and your voice gets all funny, I love seeing you super confident! I love you, Rimi! Love love! Love love love. Doesn’t sound like a word any more, but it’s true. I love you!”  
  
There wasn’t a return of the sentiment, of course. Of course there wasn’t. Of course! Tae would have to make do.  
  
She tugged Rimi’s hand to her own face, stroking a cheek with it in an imitation of affection. Rimi couldn’t pull away. Tae blushed and leaned into it more.  
  
“I think it would have been easy to poison you. You so willingly eat chocolate cornets, and especially when your friends bring them to you. Friend… I liked being your friend. I liked being close to you at all, even if it wasn’t what I wanted most. I liked it, but… it wasn’t what I wanted for a forever. Now I _do_ have you forever, and I’m over the moon!”  
“...”  
“Over the moon… yeah.”  
  
Tae pulled back, still rosy from the pats she’d essentially given herself.  
  
“I really should get you in soon, though. I’m pretty sure my folks are in bed by now, and I need all the time I can get. It’s pretty nice monologuing though, so I’m glad I got this in! I understand why people do this in media. Totally cool. Shall we go in now?”  
  
The question was rhetorical, and Rimi didn’t resist as she was carried into Tae’s kitchen.  
  
She couldn’t resist, anyway, not in her state.  
  
Not as the severed hand of a corpse.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know the song I thought of while writing this, points to you! For those who don't know, it's Srne Tneqra, n ibpnybvq fbat (ROT13).
> 
> Again, please see a counselor or therapist of some sort if you get a lot of violent thoughts. It's not normal to want so much to kill and die for your crush, and if your emotions get this intense, it's worth looking into.


End file.
